


Before It's All Too Much.

by brooklynbis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sosfam - Freeform, Bands, Cashton, Everyone Is Gay, Fainting, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Interviews, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Overworking, Sick!Luke, Tour, Vomit, Whiny!Luke, alfie is a dick, cashton like to make out lmao, clingy!luke, essentially it's me when i'm ill, five seconds of summer - Freeform, prompts, protective!Michael, protective!ashton, protective!calum, supportive bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: "Luke, what's wrong?" he heard, getting quieter as the room began to spin and darkness clouded his vision, his body finally allowing him to succumb to the relief of unconsciousness.________________________AKA Luke likes to be dramatic when he's ill.“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	Before It's All Too Much.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings : mentions of vomiting  
> title from 'sign of the times' by Harry Styles  
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Luke felt the illness coming on before he even opened his eyes. He could feel how sore his eyes were, how he couldn't breathe through his nose properly and how his throat hurt like somebody had used it as a knife sharpening board. 

They had spent the night on the tour bus, because they had a lot of interviews before their show, which meant they had to travel overnight to be in the next city on time. Between the four boys, they had decided that Michael and Luke could have the small bedroom with the double bed, since Luke was a giant and Calum was extremely cuddly anyway, so him and Ashton could probably fit into the same bunk if they wanted to. 

Luke groaned slightly as he rolled out of Michael's arms and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his thumbs over his temples to try and stop the pounding in his head. Before Michael could notice that his body heat was gone (he had a sixth sense for knowing when Luke left, despite being the deepest sleeper of all of them), he got up and stumbled into the small bathroom, locking the door behind him as he took a moment to try and clear his nose and ease his headache by taking some paracetamol. When he failed to clear his stuffy nose, he decided a shower would be in order even if all of his muscles did ache just from standing. 

Needless to say, he did not spend that long in the shower that morning, turning the water off as soon as the steam had helped to disguise the redness of his nose and not soon after, there was a knocking on the door from Calum insisting he hurried up. 

When he emerged from the bathroom, Calum darted in behind him as he sighed, slowly making his way to the kitchen where Michael and Ashton were sat, both eating a bowl of cereal. He didn't say anything as he made a bowl of cereal for himself, hearing the conversation between his two bandmates quieten until he turned around and saw they were both looking at him. 

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of cereal, making Ashton smirk a bit as Luke sat down beside Michael at the small breakfast bar. 

"You okay?" Michael asked, pressing the back of his hand to Luke's forehead before he could stop him. "You're hot," he mumbled. 

"I know I'm hot, it's how we make such a hot ass couple," Luke replied sarcastically, making Ashton choke on his cereal as he laughed, and Michael let out a chuckle. 

"I'm serious though, you're not sick are you?" Michael asked with a frown as Luke shook his head. 

"It's probably you, you're like a damn space heater at night," Luke raised his eyebrows as Michael shrugged. 

"What can I say, I'm a cuddly dude. I'm not all punk rock," he said, making Luke smile despite the pain in his throat as he swallowed another mouthful of cereal. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

_________________

This was their second interview of the day, and it was only 10am. It thankfully wasn't a live interview like their first one was, as Luke could progressively feel himself getting worse and worse as they moved from place to place. 

"Luke, some more enthusiasm in this one would be great," their manager, Alfie said as they walked through the corridors towards the room where the interview would be. Luke just raised his eyebrows as Michael cautiously took his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go again before Alfie could see. 

All four of the boys hated that they were being made to hide their relationships. Where they could be, they were 100% for being open with their fans, to help their fans by sharing their own experiences, and for all of them a big part of that was discovering their sexuality and navigating all of that, and yet they weren't allowed to speak out about any of it. 

They believed it would damage their sales. 

Bullshit. 

Luke sighed as he grabbed a water bottle from the interview room before he introduced himself to the interviewer, Louisa. She was quite young, and clearly excited to be interviewing them. It wouldn't be the first time they had an excited interviewer. 

Once he had drunk half of the bottle to soothe his throat for two seconds, he sat down on one of the stools and Michael went to go and sit next to him before he caught Alfie glaring at them, resigning to sitting on one of the lower down chairs in front. Ashton sat in front of Luke and Calum sat beside Luke as they were handed a mic between each pair before the interview started. Already, Luke could tell that her voice was going to worsen his headache. 

"So obviously your latest album, Youngblood is very heavy on the angst as the fans would put it. Where did that angst come from? Any particular sources?" she asked, as Luke frowned slightly, thanking the angels when Ashton went to answer instead. 

"Obviously there isn't any one thing that caused us to write what we did, we spent a lot of time writing the album and we all went through a lot since we've started this, and it influenced what we wrote. There wasn't any one cause, that would be ridiculous," Ashton said, as the interviewer nodded and turned her attention to Luke. 

"A lot of fans have been speculating about which songs are about Arzaylea, Luke. It's quite clear a few are, would you like to confirm which ones are specifically about her and how she very clearly tore your heart up and stomped on it?" she asked, making Luke blush slightly as he stuttered on his words, not expecting the question. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Michael's fist had tightened its grip around the mic he was holding. 

It always annoyed everyone whenever they talked about Arzaylea, which seemed to be quite regularly at the moment. She was only put there by Alfie to try and make it look less suspicious that none of them had girlfriends. Quite frankly, she was awful to be around and constantly threatened to expose their fake relationship unless he bought her things, and many times she came close to splitting up Michael and Luke. It was a painful time, and that was where most of the angsty songs came from - the pain he went through with Michael in that time, not Arzaylea. 

"I mean, none of them are specifically about her. I don't write songs about people specifically, I write about myself and my feelings and my experiences in hope that some of our fans might hear the songs and feel less alone in what they're going through," Luke said, coughing once as he was talking, as Michael piped up to take the attention away from Luke as he coughed again and sniffled to try and clear his nose again. He could feel himself getting worse, and he knew that this interview was not helping. 

"I think everybody has to remember that Luke doesn't write all of the songs either. We all help to write most of the songs, so most of the lyrics are combinations of all our experiences. It's never just about one person," Michael said rather passionately. 

"So now that Arzaylea is off the scene, I think we're all eager to know who is where in the band. Are any of you single? Perhaps ready to mingle?" she asked suggestively, raising her eyebrows as they all looked around rather nervously, urging somebody else to answer. Luke could see Alfie giving them all a pointed Luke as Calum gulped and gave her an answer. 

"Yeah, we're all single. Perhaps not ready to mingle, as I think we're all currently focusing on the tour and just enjoying playing to the fans each night. It really is a great experience, and I think we'd all struggle to hold down a relationship at the moment," Calum said through gritted teeth despite his smile, but apparently this didn't satisfy the interviewer. 

"I don't think you can speak for all of your bandmates though Calum. Luke, what are your thoughts on a relationship?" she asked pointedly as he took a moment to try and get his brain to form a coherent thought amongst the fog that had settled over his mind. 

"Yeah, no. I agree with Calum, I'm just enjoying touring right now. I think it wouldn't be fair on that person or me to try a relationship, not now," he shrugged before relaxing back into his chair slightly as he felt his muscles ache. He saw Calum give him a concerned glance, but he ignored it as the interviewer continued her interview. 

"Okay, I have one last question for Luke before we wrap this up. There have been some rumours floating around the internet recently of you being rather homophobic towards some fans, with some supporting screenshots of DMs on twitter that we've printed for you. Any thoughts?" she asked as Luke frowned in confusion as some papers were handed out to him. He took them with a shaking hand and looked at the obviously fake direct messages in which he was 'attacking' a fan just for being gay. It made his hand shake even more as he felt his eyes widened and looked up at the interviewer who was waiting knowingly with a smirk on her face. 

"These aren't real," he said, coughing again without meaning to as he dropped the paper and picked up his bottle of water, which he then realised was empty. 

"I mean, you can't deny the evidence Luke. Why not just say you're homophobic and get it out there, in the open?" she asked with a sweet smile, as the boys frowned, passing the screenshots around. 

"I'm not homophobic. I don't know what's gone on here but these aren't real. I would never say anything like that, not to a fan, not to anyone. Because unlike some people, I have respect for other people and I'm not like that," Luke said angrily. 

"Well, I think there is only so much denying you can do when there's evidence," she shrugged carelessly, as Ashton put a hand to Michael's chest to stop him getting up out of anger. "And that wraps up this interview..." 

She ended the interview as cheerily as she had started, and Luke could see the hints of smugness on her face as she knew she had caught him out. As soon as the cameras were turned off, she turned to them with a big grin. 

"That's what you get for being uninterested in a relationship!" she said cheerily before getting up with her notes and phone and leaving. 

"What the fuck was that Luke?" Alfie said angrily as he walked towards them as Luke avoided eye contact and shrugged. 

"They weren't real," he said quietly, feeling like crying out of pain from his throat. He could feel his head pounding, making him feel dizzy and he was scared to move too much over fear he might fall over. There was only so long he could hold Michael off then. 

"What do you mean? There was fucking evidence Luke, that's not the image you needed. You've just created a shit load of extra work for me," he sighed angrily, glaring at Luke before walking away. 

"Let's get out of here," Ashton murmured as Michael and Calum nodded their agreements, getting up straight away. They didn't notice Luke's slowness to get up until they were by the door, when Michael turned around and frowned when he saw Luke holding onto the stool as he stood, desperately wishing for the dizziness to fade so he could move. 

"Luke? You alright?" Michael asked as he walked towards him and Luke nodded, instantly regretting it as it made the dizziness worse. 

"C'mon, once we're on the bus we can talk, yeah?" Michael asked once he was in front of Luke, and they both knew that talk was code for cuddling and lazy kisses. Luke would've been fine with that if it weren't for the illness he had. 

"Yeah," he mumbled, letting go of the stool and walking a few steps with Michael behind him as his dizziness increased and he stumbled a bit, raising a hand to his pounding head that currently felt like it had a hole being drilled into it. 

"Luke, what's wrong?" he heard, getting quieter as the room began to spin and darkness clouded his vision, his body finally allowing him to succumb to the relief of unconsciousness. 

___________________________

He slowly woke up in a much quieter environment and he soon noticed that his head was cushioned on something soft and warm. He still felt sick, and if anything the pain had worsened whilst he had been passed out. 

He groaned slightly before he opened his eyes, the bright light above him worsening his headache as he heard somebody quietly shushing him and stroking his hair soothingly. 

"Light," he groaned, squinting his eyes closed as Michael swore quietly, gently moving his head to a pillow and the room soon became enveloped in darkness once he had shut the curtains. 

"That better baby?" he asked, crouching down in front of Luke and stroking his cheek comfortingly. Luke nodded slightly before slowly opening his eyes, seeing Michael looking at him with a fond but concerned smile on his face. 

"Hi," he mumbled, making Michael sigh slightly. 

"Y'know, there are easier ways to get my attention than fainting into my arms. You could've just asked," he chuckled jokingly, as Luke gave a weak smile. 

"I like to be dramatic," he mumbled back, making Michael laugh. 

"Do you know what caused it?" Michael asked quietly, brushing Luke's hair away from his forehead as Luke turned his body to face him, wincing at the way his muscles ached. 

He just shrugged, still not wanting to admit that he was ill as Michael sighed, sitting down crossed legged in front of the small sofa in the back room. 

"Ashton and Calum have gone to the kitchen to make something to eat, or make out. I don't really care as long as they aren't being too loud and disturbing you," Michael said quietly to make conversation, still stroking Luke's hair as he closed his eyes again. 

"We cancelled all of the interviews for the day and we moved tonight's concert to tomorrow," he continued, making Luke whine in protest. "Hey, we all thought it would be best since I had to walk in here with you passed out in my arms." Michael justified as Luke just sighed. 

"I still could've performed," he murmured as Michael sighed. 

"I know you think you could've, but what would we have done if you had passed out again in the middle of a song in the middle of the stage?" 

"Continued without me," Luke said without realising as Michael scoffed, laughing out of amusement for his boyfriend who was still quite out of it. 

"Yeah, sure thing babes. Is there anything you need?" he asked Luke as Luke smiled slightly, trying to get up from where he was lying despite his pain. 

"Woah, what are you doing?" Michael was quick to react, stopping Luke from getting up.

"I wanted to hug you," Luke murmured as Michael sighed, leaning forward so he was kneeling, wrapping his arms carefully around Luke, who hugged back even tighter than Michael was, resting his head on Michael as the lower half of his body remained on the couch. 

"Did you say Ashton and Calum were making food?" Luke mumbled into Michael's neck. 

"They're supposed to be making some soup, yeah, but I don't hear much arguing or much of anything so I think we both know what they're actually doing," Michael replied, making Luke chuckle slightly as he struggled to pull his top half away from Michael and back onto the sofa, as he moved into a sitting position. 

"I don't feel so good," Luke suddenly said quietly before quickly trying to get up before he vomited all over Michael. 

"Hey, it's alright," Michael reassured him, quickly grabbing the bucket he had on hand and holding it under Luke's chin as he vomited into it, making Michael cringe a bit but he knew Luke couldn't help it. He rubbed his back soothingly as he saw a few tears fall from Luke's eyes. 

"I think I'm done," he mumbled after coughing up some phlegm and some water, as Michael carefully set the bucket aside and grabbed a tissue to wipe Luke's tears away and around his mouth, which only made Luke produce more tears. 

"I think I'm sick," he said, making Michael chuckle a bit affectionately as he put the tissue in the bucket as well. 

"Oh really?" he asked, running a hand through Luke's hair as Luke just nodded. Michael let him just sit and let the tears fall for a few minutes, knowing that Luke was always overly emotional and overly clingy when he was sick, and despite his pain, Michael always loved clingy Luke. 

"How about I go and make you that soup, huh babe? And I'll get rid of the sick whilst I'm at it," Michael suggested as Luke shook his head quickly, grabbing Michael's hand as he stood to stop him from leaving. 

"No, don't leave," Luke said in a small voice as Michael sighed and sat down again, pulling Luke into a cuddle before shouting for Ashton and Calum. He promptly apologised for the noise to Luke before the boys appeared, slightly messed up and breathless, just making Michael shake his head as Luke rested his head on Michael's chest and closed his eyes again. 

"Now that you've had your little alone time, could one of you make some soup and the other get rid of Luke's sick and make some tea for him please?" Michael instructed as Ashton and Calum blushed a bit, Calum quickly disappearing with the bucket of vomit. 

"Not that I mind, but what exactly are you going to do for him?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"He won't let me leave him, you know what he gets like when he's sick," Michael chuckled as Luke whined in protest, not opening his eyes. 

"True," Ashton accepted before disappearing to heat up some soup for Luke. 

"Next time, you shouldn't keep these things from me," Michael said, making Luke sigh. "No, I just wanna take care of you Luke, alright?" 

"I don't wanna ruin anything for the band, Alfie's already pissed enough as it is at me," Luke replied, as he felt Michael's arms around him tighten. 

"No, Michael. Don't get angry at him, you know it's the truth," Luke said, raising his head slightly so he could turn to face Michael who had a scowl on his face. He repositioned himself so that his back was rested against the armrest, sitting in Michael's lap with his legs resting on the other side of the sofa. He looked at Michael and took his hand in his own shaking, slightly cold one. 

"Lukey, that isn't true. You haven't anything, Alfie is a dick, and personally I think it's about time that we go and sort out some new management." Michael said softly, rubbing his thumb over Luke's knuckles soothingly. 

"He's only doing what's best for the band," he replied quietly, closing his eyes again as he focused on the rise and fall of Michael's chest to distract himself from feeling crappy. 

"You know that's not the case, Lu. The four of us having to hide our relationships from the public isn't best for this band, working us all to the point of ill health isn't what's best for this band, controlling every damn aspect of our lives isn't what's best for this band," Michael said angrily, making Luke whimper slightly. He knew it was pathetic but at least Michael understood. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," He whimpered, as Michael sighed and shushed him, waiting to speak again until Luke had calmed down. 

"I'm not mad at you baby, I just wish you could see how wrong they are," He murmured against Luke's hair, gently brushing his hand through it. 

"Is tomato soup okay? It's all we had," Ashton announced as he came back into the room holding a steaming bowl, and Calum followed him holding two steaming cups of tea. 

"It'll do," Michael decided, sitting up slightly and shifting himself under Luke's body as Ashton crouched in front of the two. 

"Luke? You need to eat, babes. Ash made you some soup," Michael said to him as Luke sighed, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"Luke? If you eat this, we can have a band cuddle afterwards," Ashton suggested, which made Luke open his eyes and look at his three bandmates. 

"Promise?" He mumbled as all three of them nodded. Slowly, he ate the soup, with Ashton feeding him and Michael still cuddling him. They all knew that babying Luke when he was ill was exactly what he wanted and needed, and none of them minded. 

"Cuddle," Luke whined as soon as he finished the soup, making Calum chuckle. 

"Tea first, buddy. Ash needs to wash the bowl, and you need to drink this, and then we can cuddle, kay?" Calum compromised as Luke dramatically sighed and twisted his body slightly to hold the mug in his shaking hands. Once he had the mug, Calum left to retrieve some blankets and pillows, and Ashton left to wash the bowl so it didn't stain. 

"We're going to get you better," Michael whispered to him, making Luke smile a bit. 

"I love you," Luke replied quietly between sipping the tea and Michael hummed into his hair in agreeance. 

"I love you too my angel," Michael said softly. "Even when you are a little drama queen," he teased, making Luke giggle slightly. 

"I told you, I wanted your attention in the most dramatic way possible," He replied with a smile on his face. 

"Plus, you got to show off how strong you are, don't act like you didn't like it," Luke teased, coughing afterwards. 

"No I didn't, I was actually really worried my love. Don't do it again," He warned, booping his nose. 

"I'll try not to," Luke joked, snuggling his head into Michael's chest as he took the empty mug and set it down on the floor underneath him as Luke got comfortable again. 

By the time Ashton and Calum returned, Luke had fallen asleep again on top of Michael, and Michael was very close to dozing off, head rested on top of Luke's. 

"Shall we just leave them?" Calum whispered to his boyfriend as they watched them fondly. Ashton held his hand out without a word, and slowly crept forward, draping a blanket softly over the sleeping couple, before they silently walked away to cuddle on their own. 

Luke may be the dramatic one of the band, but they all loved it.


End file.
